


Payback

by No1DigiBakuFan



Series: Autistic Keith with Helpful Lance [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cat Ears/Tail, Condoms, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1DigiBakuFan/pseuds/No1DigiBakuFan
Summary: While Keith and Lance are happy to be together, they feel they need to get back at everyone for meddling in the first place. So, they make them think they're doing the deed in many different ways and with a lot of kinks.(All of the tags are just suggested/hinted kinks, no sex actually happens on screen but Lance and Keith make sure it looks like they're having sex with how they position their bodies, Lance explains what a condom is to Coran and there is just one line of dirty talk in the scene with Allura.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This list is for anyone who is triggered by any of the tags and doesn't wanna risk exposure. You can tell who's scene it is, because their name is said in the first paragraph. Here:
> 
> Hunk: Blow job.  
> Shiro: Daddy kink.  
> Pidge: Cat ears/tail.  
> Coran: Condoms.  
> Allura: Rough sex/dirty talk/semi-public sex.

“Any ideas?” Keith asked.

Lance grinned, “I have a few.”

After the kissathon, the two decided to sleep beside each other for the night and plan how to get their revenge on the others for the game that was clearly played with the intention of getting them together. While they didn’t regret that had been how they got together, they still needed to pay the others back for it.

Lance whispered his ideas into Keith’s ear and shit-eating grin spread along his face.

Once he was done, Keith pulled back from Lance’s ear and nodded.

They’d make the others regret interfering with their love lives.

* * *

Hunk woke up happy that morning, humming as he visited everyone’s rooms to wake them up. He went into Lance’s room without knocking, calling out a greeting before stopping dead in his tracks, cheeks flushing bright red.

Keith was sprawled out on Lance’s very naked stomach, looking up at Lance a little exhausted and face completely flushed. Lance had a blissed out look on his face, a hand wrapped in Keith’s hair that looked like it’d been tugged a lot.

“Did I do okay?” Keith asked quietly, voice wretched.

Hunk ran out the room faster than a cheater, slamming the door in his haste.

* * *

Everyone was sitting at the table, eating and joking around. Shiro still couldn’t look Allura in the eye after yesterday and Lance was in the middle of teasing him about it.

“Hey, Daddy,” Keith called, “could you pass me the salt?”

Shiro nodded and stood up-

“Sure thing, babe.” Lance reached over and handed it to Keith with a wink.

Shiro’s eyes widened to imitate dinner plates.

Keith smiled and nodded, “Thanks.”

Shiro’s entire face turned red and he sat down quickly.

* * *

“Hey, Pidge, is there anyway we could access the internet from here?” Keith asked.

Pidge blinked at him, “No, why?”

Keith said, “Needed to order some cat ears for Lance. Also a tail-”

Pidge’s face burned and turned back to the technology, “Too much information, dude.”

Keith shrugged.

* * *

“Hey, Coran, do you know what a condom is?” Lance asked as they toured the market.

Coran blinked, “No, what is it?”

“It’s something humans designed to prevent pregnancy and the spreading of diseases through sexual intercourse.” Lance explained, “I was hoping you knew so we could find some.”

Coran raised an eyebrow, “And you would need one because?”

“Keith’s not letting me near his ass without a condom.” Lance said.

Coran spluttered and his scales glowed brightly under the make up.

* * *

Allura opened the door to the training room, ready to start a work out, only to stop dead in her tracks.

Lance was face down in one of the mats with Keith on top of him, crouch right up against his pelvis, holding Lance’s arms down in front of his head. Lance was drooling all over the mat while Keith bit down on the back of his neck. They appeared to be rutting against each other.

“You look perfect like this.” Keith praised, voice rough and ragged, “Down on your knees, completely at my mercy.”

Allura’s scales glowed so bright, it’d be visible from a distance and she locked the training deck door as she ran.

* * *

It was the last day of their little holiday. Keith and Lance were walking hand in hand and no one in the group could look them in the eyes.

Just before they all boarded the ship, Lance turned to the others, “Just for the record, everything we may or may not have said to you guys was just an act, we haven’t actually had sex.”

“We just wanted to get back at you for meddling in affairs that weren’t of your concern.” Keith shrugged, “I didn’t get what was wrong with pretty much everything I said, but Lance said it’d traumatize you all, so I played my part the best I could.”

With that, the two ran into the ship as Pidge came after them like a house on fire, Allura hot on the trail, Hunk trying to calm the two down and Coran and Shiro following with matching looks of exasperation.


End file.
